ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Селтик
История Селтик: хроника Довоенный период Хулиганы «Рейнджерс» и «Селтика» доминируют на шотландской футбольной арене с небольшими перерывами с конца XIX века по сей день. Некоторый спад наблюдался в 50-е годы, когда в полный голос заявили о себе клубы из Эдинбурга, и в первой половине 80-х, с выходом на арену группировок «Абердина» и «Данди Юнайтед». Гиганты из Глазго по сравнению с другими шотландскими клубами имеют огромную аудиторию поклонников, и именно по этой причине им никто не может составить серьезной конкуренции. «Селтик» был образован крупнейшей в Шотландии общиной ирландских католиков, чтобы он представлял их интересы среди местных протестантов. В свою очередь, «Рейнджерс» всегда считался самым шотландским клубом, представляющим интересы протестантов из числа рабочего класса. Таким образом, обе команды стали заложниками жестокого противостояния в среде шотландского пролетариата, продолжающегося до сих пор. В начале XX века рабочие Глазго и всей восточной и центральной Шотландии размежевались на религиозной основе. Все это, наряду с высоким уровнем преступности, который тогда наблюдался в городских трущобах, превратило футбольные стадионы в главное место проведения досуга для рабочего класса и одновременно в арену жестоких побоищ. Начиная с 90-х годов XIX века и до конца XX века массовые беспорядки в Глазго не затихают. Так, в газете «Mercury» сообщалось о крупных беспорядках, произошедших на стадионе «Хэмпден Парк» после финала Кубка Шотландии 1909 года между «Селтиком» и «Рейнджерс». Вооруженные ножами и учинившие погромы на трибунах фанаты вырвались на поле и устроили на нем баррикады, которые они подожгли перед атакой полицейских. В столкновениях, которые продолжались более двух часов, несколько полицейских скончались от полученных ножевых ранений.http://www.e-reading.org.ua/chapter.php/8407/7/Brimson_-_Fanaty.html 60-е К середине 60-х в Глазго появились моды. Группировки «Флитс» и «Тонгс» постоянно сходились в драках в центре города и на стадионах, так что кровавые столкновения фанатов «Рейнджерс» и «Селтика» стали привычным для всех явлением. Бандитское влияние способствовало тому, что эти столкновения частенько выливались в драки фанатов между собой, однако с ростом благосостояния рабочего класса количество выезжающих на гостевые игры стало увеличиваться. 70-е Мода на оружие, используемое в дни футбольных матчей, также достигла своего апогея в 70-х годах — теперь фанаты сражались на трибунах с ножами, мачете и даже топорами в руках. Колотые раны стали обычным явлением во время подобных столкновений, особенно на матчах «Рейнджерс» и «Селтика». Во всяком случае, ненависть между двумя лагерями фанатов становилась все сильнее, хотя после трагических событий на стадионе «Айброкс» в 1971 году, когда большое количество болельщиков обеих команд погибло под обломками рухнувшего лестничного ограждения, наступило некоторое затишье. Какое-то время всем казалось, что эта трагедия несколько утихомирит противоборствующие стороны, однако вскоре война между ними разгорелась вновь. 80-е: эпоха кэжуалс Во время финала Кубка Шотландии 1980 года вся страна наблюдала по телевидению драку с участием сотен фанатов «Рейнджерс» и «Селтика» на поле стадиона «Хэмпден», проходившую под градом летящих с трибун бутылок и банок. Только привлечение сил конной полиции помогло успокоить разъяренных фанатов. К концу сезона 1983-1984 годов небольшие группы казуалов стали появляться у всех шотландских клубов. У «Селтика» появилась группировка «Роман Католик Кэшлс», позже переименованная в «Селтик Соккер Крю». 2000-е Green Brigade: сезон 2010/11 Celtic FC vs Rangers FC – 28.12.2011: UWW, Ultras-Tifo Песни Celtic, Celtic thats the team for me, Celtic, Celtic on to victory, They're the finest team in Scotland, I'm sure you will agree, We'll never give up till we've won the cup and the scottish football league They come from bonnie Scotland, they come from county Cork, They come from dear old Donegal and even from New York, From every street in Glasgow they proudly make their way, To a place called dear old paradise and this is what they say. Celtic, Celtic thats the team for me, Celtic, Celtic on to victory, They're the finest team in Scotland, I'm sure you will agree, We'll never give up till we've won the cup and the scottish football league. There's Fallon, Young and Gemmel who proudly wear the green, There's Clark, McNeill and Kennedy the best there;s ever been, Jim Johnstone, Murdoch, Chalmers, John Divers and John Hughes, And sixty thousand Celtic fans who proudly shout the news. Celtic, Celtic thats the team for me, Celtic, Celtic on to victory, They're the finest team in Scotland, I'm sure you will agree, We'll never give up till we've won the cup and the scottish football league. Hail Hail, the Celts are here, What the hell do we care, What the hell do we care, Hail Hail, the Celts are here, What the hell do we care now... For its a grand old team to play for, For its a grand old team to see, And if you know the history, Its enough to make your heart go, Nine-in-a-row We don't care what the animals say, What the hell do we care, For we only know, That there's gonna be a show, And the Glasgow Celtic will be there. Sure it's the best darn team in Scotland and the players they are Grand, "We support the Celtic" 'cos they are the finest in the land. We'll be there to give the bhoys a cheer When the League Flag flies, And the cheers go up 'cos we know the Scottish Cup is coming home to rest at Paradise. Примечания Category:Шотландия